fejkowafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hyper+
|- | colspan="2" | |- |Data startu |1 września 2001 11 listopada 2011 (Hyper+ HD) |- |Data zakończenia |1 lipca 2014 |- |Właściciel |ITI Neovision SA |- |Kraj nadawania |Polska |- |Język |polski |- |Poprzednia nazwa |Hyper |- | colspan="2" | |} Hyper+ - telewizyjny blok programowy poświęcony grom komputerowym. Nadawany był przez 4 godziny dziennie, od 22:00 do 2:00 w nocy, na kanale zajmowanym w ciągu dnia przez stację teleTOON+. Według danych właściciela, docierał on do blisko dwóch milionów gospodarstw domowych. Godziny emisji 20:00-00:00 - 01.08.1999-23.03.2005 21:00-01:00 - 24.03.2005-31.08.2012 21:30-01:00 - 01.09.2012-31.08.2013 22:00-02:00 - 01.09.2013-30.06.2014 Logo 1 sierpnia 1999 - 31 sierpnia 2001 Stylizowane litery, a pod nim napis "GAME ONE" na czerwonym tle. 1 września 2001 - 31 marca 2010 Wielka zielona stylizowana litera "H", a pod nim stylizowany napis "HYPER". Logo na ekranie było półprzezroczyste. 1 kwietnia 2010 - 11 listopada 2011 Czarna stylizowana litera "H", a pod nim napis "HYPER". 11 listopada 2011 - 30 czerwca 2014 Logo podobne do CANAL+, tyle że zamiast napisu CANAL jest stylizowany hapis HYPER w szaro-turkusowym prostokącie z zagiętym prawym górnym rogiem, obok czarny prostokąt z białym znakiem +. Logo na ekranie w prawym górnym rogu ekranu od 1 sierpnia 1999 do 11 listopada 2011 i od 25 listopada 2011 do 30 czerwca 2014 Logo na ekranie w lewym górnym rogu ekranu od 11 listopada 2011 do 24 listopada 2011. Historia Hyper powstał 1 września 2001 jako nieco bardziej dorosłe uzupełnienie oferty stacji telewizyjnej dla dzieci: MiniMax (potem ZigZap, obecnie teleTOON+). Do 23 marca 2005 roku nadawał swój program w godzinach 20:00 – 0:00, natomiast od 24 marca w godzinach 21:00 – 1:00. Przed 1 września 2001 roku w godzinach od 20:00 do 0:00, po zakończeniu emisji MiniMaxa był nadawany polski program o nazwie Game One. 1 kwietnia 2010 roku blok programowy Hyper zmienił logo i oprawę graficzną oraz zaczął nadawać wszystkie programy w formacie 16/9. Od 11 listopada 2011 roku do dotychczasowej nazwy kanału dołączono znak „+” i została uruchomiona wersja HDTV kanału1. 1 lipca 2014 roku teleTOON+ wydłużył godziny emisji kosztem Hypera+, blok tym samym przestał istnieć2. Programy Hypera i Hyper+ * Best Of * E-Sport * Fresh Air * Gadget Test * History * Hot News * Hyper Classic * Hyper Express * Joint * On The Road * Replay * Review Territory * Talking Heads * Technology * Trailers Anime * Afro Samurai (2007) * Arjuna – córka Ziemi (2001) * Allison & Lillia (2008) * Black Lagoon (2006) * Bleach (2004) * Brama piekieł (2007) * Candidate for Goddes (2000) * Chobits (2002) * Saiunkoku monogatari jako Colourcloud Palace (2006) * Cowboy Bebop (1998) * Crest of the Stars (1999) * Cybersix (1999) * Dankūga Nova (2007) * Death Note (2006) * Eureka Seven (2005) * Fullmetal Alchemist (2003) * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009) * Full Metal Panic! (2002) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2002) * Geneshaft (2003) * Gilgamesh (2003) * Gin'iro no kami no Agito (2006) * Great Teacher Onizuka (1999) * Grobowiec świetlików (1988) * Gundam Wing (1995) * Gunslinger Girl (2003) * Hellsing (2001) * Humanoid Monster Bem (2006) * Iria: Zeiram the Animation (1994) * Kronika wojny na Lodoss (1998) * Last Exile (2003) * Księżniczka Mononoke (2007) * Neon Genesis Evangelion (1995) * Paprika (2006) * Paranoia Agent (2004) * Samurai Champloo (2004) * Tajemnica przeszłości (''OVA, ''1996/serial TV, 1995) * The Vision of Escaflowne (1996) * Tsubasa Chronicle (2005) * Trigun (1998) * Vampire Princess Miyu (1997) * Wirtualna Lain (1998) * Wolf’s Rain (2003) Kategoria:Polskojęzyczne stacje telewizyjne